This invention pertains to apparatus for, and methods of, filling containers with fluid.
Various types of prior art filling apparatus and methods are employed for filling containers, such as bottles and the like, with consumable liquid products. Such liquid products can include carbonated beverages such as soda and beer, as well as non-carbonated beverages such as milk-based products, juices, and wine. Typically, containers comprising glass bottles are filled with a beverage liquid product after which the bottles are sealed with a bottle cap or the like.
Often, a concern is posed by the potential for the presence of atmospheric gases, and oxygen in particular, within the bottle after the bottle is filled and sealed. The presence of such atmospheric gases within the bottle after the bottle is filled and sealed can tend to facilitate relatively rapid degradation of liquid products, and particularly beer. In some cases, such as in the case of beer, it can be most preferable to avoid contact of the beer liquid product with atmospheric gasses at anytime during the brewing and filling operation. That is, at least in the case of beer, it is most preferable to prevent the contact of the beer with any atmospheric gases, and oxygen in particular, during the bottling process. It is additionally preferable to exclude atmospheric gases, and oxygen in particular, from the container which holds the beer.
In addition to preventing contact of the liquid beverage product with atmospheric gases, such as oxygen, it is also often desirable to prevent foaming, or any unnecessary agitation, of the liquid product during the bottling thereof, at least to the extent feasible. This is because excessive foaming or agitation of the liquid beverage product can result in the separation of desirable gases which are dissolved within the liquid product. For example, beer often contains dissolved carbon dioxide which adds desirable qualities thereto, and which provides other benefits. Excessive agitation of beer during bottling can cause problems in the filling operation due to the excessive formation of foam, and can cause a decrease in the quality of the beer liquid product.
A great degree of effort has been expended toward developing prior art filling methods and apparatus which would theoretically both avoid exposure of the beverage liquid product with atmospheric gases and minimize agitation of the product during filling operations. Examples of such methods and apparatus are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,780 to Meheen. In accordance with the ""780 patent, both a three-tube embodiment and a four-tube embodiment of a filling apparatus are disclosed.
Referring to FIG. 3 of the ""780 patent which is substantially reproduced in the drawings which accompany the instant application as Prior Art FIG. 1, a side elevation schematic diagram of a prior art three-tube filling apparatus 11 in accordance with a first embodiment of the invention of the ""780 patent is shown. The prior art filling apparatus 11 is employed for dispensing a liquid product 5, such as a beverage, into a product container 3 such as a bottle or the like. The prior art filling apparatus 11 comprises a fill tube 17, a purge tube 23, and an off-gas tube 35 as shown.
The tubes 17, 23, 35 are supported by a filling head 30. A sealing gasket 9 is also supported by the filling head 30 and is configured to provide a seal between the lip 7 of the bottle 3 and the filling head. The off-gas tube 35 is connected to a moisture separator 607 by way of an off-gas control valve 21. In addition, a control unit 43 is employed to control various operational functions of the filling apparatus 11, such as the operation of the valve 21.
Now referring to FIG. 2 of the ""780 patent, which is substantially reproduced in the drawings which accompany the instant application as Prior Art FIG. 2, a sequence 10 of operational steps xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d is shown. The sequence 10 of operational steps substantially corresponds to one possible operational scheme of the prior art three-tube filling apparatus 11 described above. Referring to both FIGS. 1 and 2 of the instant application, the operation of the prior art filling apparatus 11 begins with the operational step xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d wherein the bottle, or container, 3 is positioned in preparation for filling thereof. The next step in the sequence 10 is the operational step xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d in accordance with which the filling apparatus, or assembly, 11 is to be lowered into the container 3.
In accordance with step xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d of the sequence 10, a purge operation is initiated before the filling apparatus 11 is fully lowered into the bottle 3. The purge operation, in accordance with step xe2x80x9cC,xe2x80x9d comprises introducing an inert gas 13 into the purge tube 23 in an effort to drive atmospheric gas from the bottle .3. Step xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d is the next step of the sequence 10, in accordance with which the off-gas control valve 21 is opened. Moving to step xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d which is the next step of the sequence 10, the filling apparatus 11 is fully lowered into place as shown in FIG. 1 of the instant application.
Still referring to both FIGS. 1 and 2, a seal is established by way of the sealing gasket 9 between the filling apparatus 11 and the bottle 3 in accordance with step xe2x80x9cF.xe2x80x9d Once the seal is established in accordance with step xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d the filling of the bottle 3 can commence by introduction of the liquid product 5 into the fill tube 17. The liquid product 5, by entering the bottle 3, displaces gas within the bottle which can escape through the off-gas tube 35. After the filling commences, the operational sequence 10 then progresses to step xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d in accordance with which the flow of gas out of the bottle 3 is restricted by way of the operation of the off-gas control valve 21.
The operational sequence 10 then progresses to step xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d in accordance with which filling of the bottle 3 is stopped. That is, in accordance with step xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d the flow of liquid product 5 into the bottle 3 ceases. The final step of the operational sequence 10 is step xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d which is an optional step. In accordance with step xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d a pulse of gas 51 can be introduced into the off-gas tube 35.
The pulse of gas 51 in accordance with step xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d can be employed to cause foaming of the liquid product 5 in the case wherein a gas, such as carbon dioxide, is dissolved within the liquid product, such as in the case of beer. The foaming of the liquid product 5 in accordance with the step xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d can cause the foam to displace the remaining atmospheric gas which is present within the bottle 3. After the step xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d the filling apparatus 11 can be removed from the bottle 3, whereupon the bottle can be capped or otherwise sealed.
Now referring to FIG. 6 of the ""780 patent, which is substantially reproduced in the drawings which accompany the instant application as Prior Art FIG. 3, a side elevation schematic diagram of a four-tube filling apparatus 12 in accordance with a second embodiment of the invention of the ""780 patent is shown. As is seen in FIG. 3, the prior art four-tube apparatus 12 of the ""780 patent is similar to the three-tube embodiment in accordance therewith, which is described above, with the exception of the addition of a fourth tube 601 and a valve 605 connected thereto.
That is, the prior art four-tube filling apparatus 12 comprises a fill tube 17, a purge gas tube 23, an off-gas tube 35, and a fourth tube 601. The four tubes 17, 23, 35, 601 are supported by the filling head 30. The filling head 30 can be substantially sealed against a lip 7 of a container 3, such as a bottle or the like. The prior art filling apparatus 12 can be employed for filling the container 3 with a liquid product 5 such as a beverage or the like. The prior art filling apparatus 12 also comprises an off-gas control valve 21 as well as a valve 605. A control unit 43 is also included in the prior art four-tube apparatus 12 for controlling various operational functions of the apparatus, such as for controlling the operation of the valves 21, 605.
Turning now to FIG. 8 of the ""780 patent, which is substantially reproduced in the drawings which accompany the instant application as Prior Art FIG. 4, a sequence 20 of operational steps xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9cQxe2x80x9d is shown. The sequence 20 of operational steps substantially corresponds to one possible operational scheme of the prior art four-tube filling apparatus 12 which is described above.
Referring now to both FIGS. 3 and 4, the first step of the sequence 20 of operational steps is step xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in accordance with which the bottle 3 is positioned relative to the filling apparatus 12 in preparation for filling the bottle. The sequence 20 then progresses to step xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d wherein the filling head 30 along with the tubes 17, 23, 35, 601 is lowered into the bottle 3. In accordance with step xe2x80x9cC,xe2x80x9d which is the next step, the purge operation is commenced by introducing purge gas into the bottle via the purge tube 23.
Moving to step xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d the off-gas valve 21 is opened to allow gas 523 to escape from the bottle 3 via the off-gas tube 35. In accordance with step xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d the filling apparatus 12 is fully lowered into place on the bottle 3 as is shown in FIG. 3. Still referring to both FIGS. 3 and 4, in accordance with step xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d a seal is established between the filling head 30 and the lip 7 of the bottle 3 byway of the sealing gasket 9. The liquid product 5 can now begin to flow into the bottle 3 via the fill tube 17. Gas 523, which is displaced by the incoming liquid product 5, now escapes from the bottle 3 via the fourth tube 601 in accordance with step xe2x80x9cJ.xe2x80x9d
During the filling process, the flow of purge gas is restricted in accordance with step xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d of the sequence 20. Moving to step xe2x80x9cL,xe2x80x9d the fill process is stopped when the desired level of liquid product 5 is established within the bottle 3. The valve 605 is then opened in accordance with step xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d to allow the internal pressure of the bottle 3 to decrease so as to approximately equal the external, atmospheric pressure. That is, in accordance with step xe2x80x9cM,xe2x80x9d pressure which remains within the bottle 3 after the filling process is stopped is released via the fourth tube 601.
Moving now to step xe2x80x9cN,xe2x80x9d an optional pressure pulse gas 51 can be applied to the interior of the bottle 3 via the off-gas tube 35. If such a pulse is performed, the pulse gas 51 is released from the bottle 3 via the fourth tube 601 in accordance with step xe2x80x9cP.xe2x80x9d In accordance with the final step, which is step xe2x80x9cQ,xe2x80x9d the filling apparatus 12 is removed from the bottle 3, whereupon the bottle is capped or otherwise sealed.
Thus, as is evident from the above discussion, the prior art three-tube apparatus 11, as well as the four-tube prior art apparatus 12, are configured to first introduce a purge gas into the liquid product container 3 prior to commencement of the introduction of the liquid beverage product thereto. The internal pressure of the bottle 3 then builds to a level that is greater than the external atmospheric pressure. The fill process then begins wherein the liquid product is introduced into the container 3.
The purge gas, as well as atmospheric gas remaining within the container 3, is displaced from the container by the incoming liquid product. When the liquid product reaches the desired level within the container 3, the fill process is stopped whereupon an optional pressure pulse can be applied to the interior of the bottle to cause foaming, or the like, of the liquid product. The pressure within the container is then substantially equalized with the external atmospheric pressure whereupon the filling apparatus 11, 12 is removed from the container 3, which is then capped or otherwise sealed.
The invention includes methods and apparatus for filling a container with a fluid. In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for filling a container comprises a fill portion, an off-gas portion, and a snift portion. The apparatus is configured to substantially seal the container from the atmosphere. The container can then be substantially evacuated when a vacuum is applied to the container by way of the snift portion. After substantial evacuation of the container, purge gas can be introduced into the container by way of the off-gas portion. Liquid product can be introduced into the container by way of the fill portion to displace the purge gas which is released from the container by way of the snift portion or the off-gas portion.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for filling a container comprises a fill portion, an off-gas portion, and a snift portion. The apparatus is configured to substantially seal the container from the atmosphere. The container can be substantially evacuated when a vacuum is applied to the container by way of the off-gas portion. Purge gas can be introduced into the container by way of the off-gas portion, and the liquid product can be introduced into the container by way of the fill portion to displace the purge gas which can be released by way of the snift portion or the off-gas portion.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for filling a container comprises a fill portion, an off-gas portion, and a snift portion. The apparatus is configured to substantially seal the container from the atmosphere. The container can be substantially evacuated when a vacuum is applied to the container by way of the off-gas portion. Purge gas can be introduced into the container by way of the snift portion, and the liquid product can be introduced into the container by way of the fill portion to displace the purge gas which can be released by way of the snift portion or the off-gas portion.
In accordance with a fourth embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for filling a container comprises a fill portion, an off-gas portion, and a snift portion. The apparatus is configured to substantially seal the container from the atmosphere. The container can be substantially evacuated when a vacuum is applied to the container by way of the snift portion. Purge gas can be introduced into the container by way of the snift portion, and the liquid product can be introduced into the container by way of the fill portion to displace the purge gas which can be released by way of the snift portion or the off-gas portion.
In accordance with a fifth embodiment of the present invention, a method of filling a container comprises substantially evacuating the container and introducing liquid product into the container. The method can also include sealing the container from the atmosphere and counter-pressuring the container with purge gas.